Written Words (A Phan Story)
by PomegranateRide
Summary: Phil feels guilty, for everything. Especially for the silent boy in the hallway. What will happen when Phil started to talk to him, and the boy starts to open up? (I suck I writing summaries I'm sorry)
1. Chapter 1

"What you writing? Faggot."

"Why don't you just end it already?"

"You're worth nothing, you know that, fairy boy?"

These were the things I heard every day, all aimed at this one boy I didn't even know. For some reason, the words that were spat at him affected me as well. Two months have passed since the beginning of the school year and these guys haven't left him alone for one day. Why wouldn't they just give him a break? Last time I checked he did nothing to bother them, so what is their problem anyway? I sigh as the bell rings, picking up my books and heading off to fourth period. I never paid attention in fourth, partly because it was history and I wasn't interested, but also because he was in this class. The boy I was talking about earlier. I always felt guilty, like it was my fault people did this to him, my fault he never talked, my fault he spends all of his time with head phones stuck in his ears. I wanted to help, but the problem was, the people who picked on him, aren't fans of me either. They tease me, all because I'm bi-sexual. To be honest, I don't see what the big deal is; who I'm with doesn't change them, so why do they even care?

Before I know it, it's the end of the day, and I'm heading to my locker to grab my stuff before walking home. I always wait till the boy leaves before I do, because I feel if he's behind me, something might happen to him, and it'll be my fault. But today, I've waited longer than usual, he still hasn't shown up, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. So I decided to walk around the area, hoping to find him. My school isn't that big, so it wouldn't take too long.

"Don't look at me like that; you don't even deserve a family, so why should I let you go home?" I turn around, my eyes widened at the scene. The boy was being held up against what I was assuming his locker by his collar. It was one of the guys that usually beat him up, he was the worst. I wanted to scream, call for help. Heck, _I _wanted to help. But for some reason, I couldn't move, I was just frozen on the spot, being forced to watch the events unfold in front of me, the events that were _my _fault. I watched as the boy got repeatedly kicked in the legs, over and over. Hearing the screams escape from the boys mouth, the only thing that ever does. Why couldn't I move? I wanted more than anything to run over, and save the boy, but I couldn't. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, feeling so helpless, so useless.

"Have fun getting home, faggot." The boy was dropped to the ground, letting out a small whimper as he collapsed like a ragdoll. I gasped, staring at the broken boy, lying there, motionless. I walked over, slowly. Not wanting to scare him, I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to hurt him, and that I never would. I crouched down in front of him, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Are you alright?" I asked. _Of course not Phil, he just got beaten up and is now lying on the ground unable to walk. _He looked up at me, eyes barely staying open.

"Look, if you could tell me your address I can take you home, I promise I won't hurt you" He just stayed still, not moving a muscle. I wasn't sure if it was because he physically couldn't, or if he didn't trust me. I wasn't about to make him do something he didn't want to do, so I took my bag of my shoulder and sat down, leaning against the locker.

"I understand, I probably wouldn't trust anyone either if I went through what you do every day. So I'll just stay here, no one deserves to be alone, especially when they're in a condition like this. Oh, by the way, I'm Phil." I smiled over at him, I saw his eyes soften; he looked less scared than before. I closed my eyes, realizing how tired I actually I was, and how nice it would be to fall asleep, maybe I will…

A/N Hey guys! So this is my first on going fic. And I'm sorry for this chapter being pretty short, I promised myself I would upload the first chapter today. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I would love it if you commented, I read them all! :3 Talk to you soon! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a dark hallway, I looked around, confused until I heard a small whimper to my right.

"Hey... are you alright?" I asked the silent boy. He just stared at me, probably as confused as I was. "You got beat up, you didn't want me to take you home, so I stayed here." I smiled at him, hoping it didn't come off as creepy. I could see that he was trying to get up, but winced at the obvious pain the he was feeling.

"Okay look," I started, "I'm taking you to my place, you lying here isn't helping any of your injuries." His eyes showed fear. but none-the-less, he nodded. I bent down and put one arm under his neck while positioning the other under his legs. He was light and easy to carry, this wouldn't be so bad. I felt bad because he would whimper and groan with every step I took, but I had to get him to my house some how. As we were walking I noticed he looked stressed out and uncomfortable, so I started humming the Verfanturf Town theme and he calmed down and even smiled a bit. After a few more minutes of walking we had finally reached my front door step. I stuggled to get my keys out and unlock the door but we eventually got in, I walked into my living room and laid him on the couch.

"I'm gonna go tell my mum you're here, okay?" he nodded slightly. I slowly climbed the stairs as to not wake my little brother and knocked on my mums door, I walked in and found my mum sleeping underneath her covers. I smiled and shook her a bit.

"Hm... what is it snowflake?" She mumbled, half awake.

"I have a friend over, but he's hurt really bad and I was wondering if you could help? I'll explain the story later." My words came out quickly and messy. At first, I thought she didn't understand, but she nodded.

"I'll be down in a sec, why don't you make some popcorn? You guys must be starving." I smiled at her and walked down the stairs. When I walked back into the living room, he was still in the same position as before, but this time his eyes were wide, taking in the room. I giggled slightly and knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, my mum will be down in a sec to fix you up, it's that all right?" He tensed up a bit, but then nodded. I walked into the kitchen, but sat down instead of grabbing the popcorn. What was I getting myself into? I mean, is there even a reason for him getting beat up? It's so sick, the way that people have to knock others down to bring themselves up. Why couldn't they get there kicks out of giving comliments? I know when I make someone smile, I feel important for once, I actually caused something positive. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I caused so much pain to so many people. I'm going to protect the boy, it's all my fault that he has to deal with this. I sighed as I got up to grab popcorn and pop it into the microwave. It was done quite quickly so I emptied it into a bowl and returned to the living room. I saw my mum putting some witch hazel on all his bruises, he was shaking slighty so I made my way over to him and once again started humming. He quickly stopped shaking and relaxed, it was weird, having this effect on someone, but I wasn't complaining, I felt usefull for once. My mum finished her work and kissed me on the forehead before getting ready to leave for her job.

I was about to offer him some popcorn when I realized he probably doesn't have enough strength to move anything. I picked him up slightly so I could help him sit. He whimpered slighty, I wish I could just take all his pain away, it breaks me to see him like this. I grabbed a piece of popcorn and held it infront of his mouth, if he couldn't feed himself, I'd have to do it for him. But he shook his head, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You need to eat, and you are obviously not in the shape to do it yourself, let me help." I said softly. He hesitantly opened his mouth and I flicked a piece of popcorn in. I giggled, noticing how awkward this situation is. But to be honest, it doesn't feel awkward, I want to care for this boy for the rest of my life. He opened his mouth so I flicked another piece in, he smiled slightly, looking into my eyes. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

I could get used to this.

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING AND THIS CHPTER BEING TERRIBLE**

I have been overwhelmed with a lot of crap, it's almost cramming week (or death/pain week as people call it) for my schools musical, a lot of practices ontop of school work is SOOO FUN. but yea, I haven't been feeling the best mentally, so I've been adding to this chapter over time, I hope it alright, I promise for a more intersting chapter next,

LOVE YOU GUYS AND ID LOVE TO READ YOUR COMMENTS n_n


	3. IM SO SORRY (NOT AN UPDATE)

I'M SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU JUST UGH LET ME EXPLAIN AND I'LL TRY NOT TO SOUND LIKE I'M JUST GIVING EXCUSES.

(btw if you dont want to read about my life I don't blame you, all you really need to know is that I'm going to try and update before the end of the month.)

Okay, so my life's been kinda hectic lately.

I'm in my schools musical and this week I've had probably 3 hours in total of free time. Considering I have preformed the show 7 times this week (on thurs and fri we had matinee's had to be at school at fucking 7:30 do you feel me?) and the last show's tonight.

BUT NO I DON'T GET A BREAK.

The auditions for drama fest are in 3 days and I have to memorize a monologue. And also my Chorus/Choir has a concert in may so practices will start up in 4 days.

PLUS due to the musical and lack of time I have so much homework to catch up on you have no idea. In total I have 9 assignments that need to be completed before monday. 2 DAY TO DO NINE THINGS ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME.

And I'm moving, so packing will start extremely soon, or at least as soon as I'm done cleaning my room.

Also, dark subject here, but many of my close friends are suicidal and I'm trying my best to show them that they are something and that if they stay strong good things will eventually come to them. Some are IRL friends and some are internet friends.

So that's besically why I haven't been updating, a lot of shit. But I will try and update before the end of April and If I don't then I'll upload a really long chapter. I hope you guys are all doing good and I hope to talk to you soon!

Or if you want to talk you can hit me up on twitter cause I get updates to my phone :)

PomegranateRide

LOVE YOU 3 n_n


End file.
